


Stargazing

by Left_In_The_Wreckage



Series: Billdip week 2017 [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper holds some distrust, Dipper is smitten, Dipper is suspicious, Dipper isn't sure how to initiate contact, Kind of AU, M/M, Stargazing, depends on how you want to see it mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_In_The_Wreckage/pseuds/Left_In_The_Wreckage
Summary: Anything else would be spoilers.Favoirite avtivity prompt for taducky's billdip week





	Stargazing

The demon collapsed when he reached the top, surprised by how much the climb had tired him out. He didn’t complain, however, it would be worth it, he knew. He just had to wait a little longer. Sunsets were always phenomenal from this height, but there were other stars he wanted to see.

For the time being, he looked down on the town of Gravity Falls. It was so much smaller here, not unalike the way he saw it from the mindscape, though… then it was only trifling because it held little value to him personally. It only served as entertainment and an opportunity…

It meant so much more now, to him at least. He thought fondly of all of its… most of its residents, but especially a certain family of eyesores. They were only pawns before all of this. One in particular was quite the sight for sore eyes and more than made up for any transgressions past or present with their history. 

“Bill! I can’t believe you just took off like that!” A voice behind the blonde hollered, out of breath and panting. Bill closed his eyes and smiled up at the sky. It was possibly his favourite thing to hear,  _ his _ voice.

_ His constellation. _ _   
_

“I’m surprised you didn’t get here sooner, you’re the one running around after the unseen for a living.” He chuckled at the other’s grunted response and turned to face the one thing he loved so. Auburn hair tossed by the wind made the curls and waves stand out more, as well as revealed what Bill was biding his time for, but it the hazel eyes were what held his attention. They held the light of the forest and his reflection as he continued to stare unabashedly. A blush dusted both their cheeks before Dipper turned his head to hide it. Rolling his eyes, Bill patted the ground beside him.”

Stubborn, as always, the brunette sat down where he stood moments before. This made Bill pout, “Oh, love… while you’re at it you ought to turn from me now, send this poor demon’s heart back to the depths of hell thoroughly spurned.” He sighed when the brunette ignored his theatrics. “Pine Tree.”

Dipper lifted his head then in answer, there was a question in his eyes as he took the chance to really look around. “I thought you agreed to show me what you kept disappearing to do while we were asleep, but… you’re just sitting here.”

“Mhmm. What did you think I was doing? Scheming my revenge, practicing with my magic to try and regenerate my strength faster? Taking over the forest with the help of my gnome and shadow army?” Dipper flushed, a little embarrassed and rubbed the nape of his neck, “Um… maybe…?”

Bill couldn’t hold back his laughter this time, the whole while, the human’s cheeks brightened. “Honestly! I-I don’t know whether I should feel insulted… or flattered that you thought I could hide intentions like those for this long with all the time I have on my hands, spending it all with you and Star.”

“Yeah… yeah I guess I deserve that. It’s still strange that you’re really here you know and… not trying to kill us?”

The demon snorted, kicking his legs over the edge of the cliffside and took a breath. “You spend too much time with Ford, but all is forgiven. Now will you sit with me, Pine Tree? I promise I’ll only bite a little.” Bill grinned, showing off teeth sharper than any human’s, not the least bit reassuring, but it was oddly comforting to the brunette.

“Uh… sure.the brunette complied, still a bit hesitant. He may know Bill had no bad blood with him, but he was still a… very complicated individual. It was something he liked about him… but it could also be an unsettling thing. One had to keep in mind that Bill was not human, though he may appear to be. Everything worked differently with him and his morals… were sometimes troubling- and his train of thought was not helping him whatsoever.

He took the proffered seat next to the demon, still keeping some semblance of distance. He was still uncomfortable making the first move in initiating their closeness and more intimate moments like Bill had already started as he settled on the grass, leaning in closer and resting his head in the crook of his neck, the juncture there just before his shoulder blade. His breath tickled and Dipper held his breath to keep from reacting to it. He was still very much aware that this was Bill Cipher, but… it was a different side to him that he’d like to know better.  “S-so… You just… sit here and watch the sunset?” He asked, straining to keep his breathing even as he layed his own head on the blonde’s. Bill chortled, “hardly,” and wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist as the younger reciprocated his affection.  

“But I thought you said-”

“I never said anything. This is where I disappear to, but I haven't confirmed what I do here yet…” Dipper squirmed a little as his suspicion was renewed, Bill recognized this, and continued his explanation before the moment turned sour. “as for the way you phrased your question, I do more than idly watch the sun abandon its post. It would take far more than that to leave your side each night.” Dipper’s brow scrunched up, thinking while he tried to ignore the way his insides fluttered at the words. 

“Then what do you-”

“You’ll see, just watch a little longer as the night unfolds.” Dipper sighed, wondering if the demon had concocted some sort of plan to get him alone like this to spend time with him away from the shack. Ordinarily, he’d be annoyed, but… glancing down at the sleek golden hair of one mischievous Bill Cipher, he felt the hint of a smile. Yeah… that would definitely be something the demon would pull. It had just enough pay off for him to find driving the Pines crazy investigating his habits. He kissed the other’s head as his shoulders shook from muffled laughter. _ Oh, gods  _ that was  _ exactly _ something he  _ would _ do, it was just so…  _ Cipher! _

If the blonde heard him, and there was no way he hadn’t, he made no comment, just snuggled closer to his partner. 

They spent another long silence waiting before Bill shifted and lifted his head to look over their heads. Dipper who had nearly fallen asleep, was gently roused by the movement. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned, ready to ask what was happening, when he paused, stunned.

Bill silently watched him, moving slightly away from the human to give him room to stand and look around them at the night sky. His eyes never left Dipper as those hazel pools took in their surroundings. Everything was aglow, from luminescent mushrooms and small flowers, scattered fireflies and most importantly, the stars overhead. He was determined to commit this moment to memory as Pine Tree saw the world with an awe and childish delight he’d never witnessed from him before. He hoped he could recreate this moment again, but in case he couldn't….

“Is… Is this what you’ve been doing all this time?” the brunette spun to face the blonde and rested his arms around his neck, surprising the demon. “I-I can’t even-” he giggled. Bill swore the world had ended and hell had frozen over because,  _ Pine Tree. Had giggled. _ His heart stopped and he swore he couldn't breath. The feather light punch to his shoulder barely shook him from his shock and Dipper was still talking, “You jerk! How could you not tell me about this sooner!”

Bill smiled so bright the brunette could have sworn he was sun then. It occurred to him that he was looking at another opportunity, “Oh, so are saying you like it here.” He asked, some of his smugness returning, but Dipper didn’t care.

“Are you kidding?! There is no way you’re keeping this place to yourself, now.” 

“I suppose not,” Bill feigned disappointment, but he felt the opposite, “I don’t know how I’ll survive having to drag you back here tomorrow night, you’ll never want to leave!”

“I don’t know either, I hardly want to leave now! It’s just so… they’re so close and I can see all of the stars from here!”

Dipper was smiling like a dork and Bill was melting. 

“It’s a date then!”

“You bet your- wait... “ Dipper’s expression faltered before glared at the bane of his existence, smug as ever. “When you said you were an opportunist you were not lying.”

Bill shook his head, delighted by how well everything fell into place. He’d give the world to see Pine Tree like that again, so full of light and awe, saying as much was another matter, however, when part of the brunnette still clung to doubt… or thought he’d do something so drastic needlessly to prove his devotion. Some of this relationship was uncharted and he had to be cautious, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be a pain in the ass until then. “Nope! It’s not all bad though, this could be our thing!”

**Author's Note:**

> Another writen in a day. I think I did well.
> 
> The rest of my billdip week oneshots will be posted soon. Albeit out if order... sorry!


End file.
